Ask The Warrior Cats!
by LolliKitty
Summary: From asking Tigerstar to kiss Scourge, to telling Berrynose he looks like a mushroom, you can now ask the warrior cats anything!
1. Intro

From asking Tigerstar to kiss Scourge, to telling Berrynose he looks like a mushroom, you can now ask the warrior cats anything! (PS, the cats are not as cat-like in this. They walk like humans in this story)

LolliKitty walked onto a big stage, her dark blue dress seeming to glow in the darkness. "Hello, all of you!" she called out cheerfully as the room was lit up. "I'm starting a new show!" she announced. "Who wants to be the host?"

"I'd be the best host ever. Can I be the host?" Berrynose called out. LolliKitty rolled her eyes. "No. You're such a show off. Why would I want YOU as the host?"

Berrynose let out a _hmph_ and pouted in the corner.

"Can I? Can I? Pleeaaaaase?" a small gray and white cat jumped on the stage. LolliKitty smiled. "Okay, you can be the host. What's your name?"

The gray and white cat purred, excited, and replied. "I'm Frostpaw!"


	2. Chapter 1

Frostpaw ran onto the stage, repeatedly making weird, excited squeaking sounds.

"I'M THE HOST! YAYAYAYAYYAYA!" she squealed. The camera man, Fishface (that name tho) glared at Frostpaw. "Just read out the questions, okay? Stop trying to sound like a kit!" he spat.

Frostpaw whined something then said, "Firestar, Tigerstar, come on stage!"

Firestar walked on stage, looking in a good mood, while Tigerstar looked as if someone just ate his tail.

(both of these were submitted by Devielle)

"Firestar, Tigerstar, apologize to eachother!" Frostpaw said in the most innocent way she could.

Firestar's expression was tinted with pure horror for only about half a second, before he looked completely calm again. "Sure," he mewed, turning to Tigerstar. "Tigerstar, I am sorry."

Tigerstar's fur bristled. "I would rather kiss a hedgehog then apologize to that... kittypet!" he lashed his tail, disgusted. Frostpaw purred. "Okay, if you say so."

And a hedgehog appeared.

"Now kiss it," Frostpaw challenged.

Tigerstar fainted.

Firestar smiled and walked off stage.

Frostpaw turned back to the audience. "Jayfeather, come onto stage!" she purred. Jayfeather walked wearily on stage. "What is it?" he muttered. "Well... Devielle wants you to break your stick," she replied.

Jayfeather just blinked, horror in his eyes. "I... I have to go to the dirtplace," he yelled quickly, backing away. "Nope! You have to break your stick!" Frostpaw giggled. Jayfeather widened his eyes as his stick appeared infront of him.

"Fine," he growled, grabbing his stick and starting to twist it. With a _SNAP!_ the stick broke into splintery pieces. Jayfeather sniffled. "My love... I'm sorry," then looked up, realizing they were there. "O... Oh... uhh, I still have to go to the dirtplace!" he said quickly, grabbing the two pieces of his stick and sprinting off.

Frostpaw could hear him sobbing that "THE STICK WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" in the other room.

Frostpaw rolled her eyes. "This one was submitted by OmegaLady38!" she said excitedly.

"Rock, come on stage!" she called into the audience.

Rock appeared on stage, showing no expression on his face but just calm. "Greetings," he murmered, bowing his head to Frostpaw. Then, from **_DARK MAGIC_** , Jayfeather appeared on stage, still crying for his beloved stick. He looked up, his eyes wide, and threw the pieces of his stick off the stage.

"What is it now?!" he spat. "Well, Rock, are you Jayfeather, but in another timeline?" Frostpaw asked. Jayfeather gasped. "Do I really look like Rock?"

Jayfeather blinked. "I mean... I didn't think I looked _that bad..._ " Frostpaw laughed. "No, I'm asking Rock." Rock was still gazing at Frostpaw, not blinking. "Some secrets shall not be told," he murmered. "Aww, why!? Pleeeeaaase!?" Frostpaw whined.

Fishface, the camera man, growled. "Next question."

Jayfeather and Rock walked off stage, and then Barkface and Tallstar came on stage. Frostpaw came right to the point. "OmegaLady38 has another question. Barkface, do you love Tallstar?" Frostpaw smiled. "W-Well..." Tallstar began. "No?" Barkface tilted his head. "I'm just his medicine cat." Frostpaw shrugged. "Eh, okay. I was looking forward to you kissing though!" she sighed.

"Bye, viewers," Fishface grunted. "BYE BYE!" Frostpaw squeaked at the camera, as the curtains closed.


	3. Chapter 2

(Sorry for the long chapter! I'm getting a bunch of reviews every day! Thank you guys so much! :D I'm trying to add as many questions to the story as I can)

Icepaw bounced onto the stage, looking if she was about to burst with happiness. "GUESS WHAT?" she purred loudly. "I GOT MY WARRIOR NAME! :D ICESONG!" she yelled out, her tail held high in the air and her eyes shining. All the cats in the audience cheered, except Fishface, who just grunted.

"Okay, so, first question..." Icesong began excitedly. "Is from Otterwhisker!" She looked in the audience. "Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Berrynose. Come on stage!" Jayfeather walked on stage, tail lashing, Hollyleaf looked weary, and Berrynose was snarling. "What is it now!?" Jayfeather muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hollyleaf," Icesong turned to Hollyleaf. "Otterwhisker dared you to throw Jayfeather's stick into lava, then throw Berrynose into lava!" she mewed as a pool of lava appeared on the left corner of the stage. Hollyleaf bristled. "Why would I hurt something my brother holds important to him, even though It's a stick!?" Hollyleaf gasped.

"Think about how you'll hurt _Berrynose,_ not Jayfeather. Jayfeather will get over it!" Icesong purred. Hollyleaf looked from Berrynose to Jayfeather and then sighed. "Fine..."

Jayfeather's stick appeared and Jayfeather yowled, "Don't hurt it! Stop!" as Hollyleaf picked it up. She walked closer to the pool of lava and threw it into it, making a bubbling sound as the stick quickly went up in flames and disappeared. Hollyleaf then walked over to Berrynose, who struggled in her grasp but couldn't get free, and threw him too into the lava.

Jayfeather just stared at Hollyleaf, tears in his eyes. "Hollyleaf... why?" he whispered. "I'm sorry. I had to follow the rules, and the rules are that I can't _not_ do a dare."

Jayfeather pretended to be calm as he croaked out. "I-I'm fine, I guess. It's just a stick..."

Icesong sighed. "Jayfeather, don't try to be something you're not. You loved that stick. You can't deny it."

"CUT!" Fishface screeched. "This Isn't a drama show! Stop being so whiny!" he hissed. Jayfeather laughed. "I know. That was just acting. I can fake cry. Here's my _REAL_ stick," he mewed, pulling a stick from behind his back.

Hollyleaf gasped and Icesong blinked in surprise. "GUYS WHY DID YOU TURN THE HEAT UP SO MUCH? I SAID I WANTED A WARM BATH NOT A HOT BATH!" Berrynose yelled from inside the pool of lava.

Icesong giggled, and used _**DARK MAGIC**_ to send Jayfeather and Berrynose back to their seats and make the pool of lava disappear.

"The next one is from dragonwritergirl112! Rainflower, Crookedstar, come on stage!" Icesong yelled out to the audience. The two cats walked on stage, Rainflower's tail twitching.

Icesong whispered in Rainflower's ear, "Tell Crookedstar you love him. If you don't, I'll tell everyone you like to eat kits." Rainflower flicked her ears, glared at Icesong, but, after thinking, turned to Crookedstar.

"Yes?" Crookedstar mewed evenly. "C-Crookedstar," Rainflower began. "I'm actually kind of proud of you. You became leader, and that's pretty cool. Despite looking just plain stupid, you still managed to get a good rank. I love you, Crookedstar," she blurted out.

Sadness shone in Crookedstar's eyes as he murmered. "I love you too, and thank you. It's been a tough ride becoming leader."

"Awwww!" Icesong sniffled. "That's so adorable! Anyway, you two, get off the stage for the next question!"

After they were back in their seats, Icesong said, "The next one is from Snowcrystal of Thunderclan! Dovewing, come on stage!"

Dovewing padded wearily onto the stage then looked at Icesong. "What is it? Is someone asking me a question?" she asked. "Snowcrystal wants to know who you love more, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe?" Icesong purred. Dovewing shivered. "B-B-Bumblestripe of course. H-He's in my clan!" "Well, how do you explain this?" she giggled, showing Dovewing a video tape she'd caught of Dovewing, and Tigerheart walking through a field, holding paws.

Dovewing squeaked and ran away, blushing.

"Next question!" Icesong laughed. "This one, too, is from Snowcrystal of Thunderclan. Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves, come here!" she said.

Hollyleaf walked on stage, and Fallen Leaves just magically appeared (OOOO **SP00KY** ). Icesong then immedietly ordered. "Kiss! Now!"

Hollyleaf jumped back, her eyes wide. Jayfeather sighed, knowing how she felt to have a crush on a cat from a whole different generation, and pushed her towards Fallen Leaves. He whispered in her ear. "I _can_ read your thoughts. I know you love him. Just do it," too quiet for any other cat to hear.

Fallen Leaves blinked at her. "I guess we can't break the rules. We have to."

Hollyleaf leaned closer to Fallen Leaves, smiling slightly and blushing, about to kiss him, until Mudsplash, a worker cat, fell on her from the ceiling, which had broken. "Sorry!" Mudsplash mewed. "You guys really need to fix this ceiling."

Icesong face-pawed, then, using **_DARK MAGIC_** , got rid of all the damage, then made Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves appear back in their seats.

"Next question!" she said. "It's still from Snowcrystal. Anyway, Storm, come on stage. You too, Clear Sky & Quiet Rain!"

The cats walked on stage, and Icesong turned to Storm. "So, what would you name your kits? If you were to name them?" Storm blinked, thinking for a few moments. "I'd name them Glowing Stream and Blazing Star," she replied, love shining in her eyes.

Icesong purred. "Those are nice names!" as Storm padded off the stage. "Now, Quiet Rain, slap Clear Sky every time he does something bad!" she smiled.

"B... But mom!" Clear Sky objected as Quiet Rain slapped him. "Don't say 'but'!" she scolded. Icesong purred in amusement as Quiet Rain started telling Clear Sky a few lessons about manners.

"Bye guys!" Icesong said to the camera as the curtains closed. "See you next time!"

"Bye..." Fishface grumbled as he turned off the camera.


	4. Chapter 3

Icesong ran on stage. "HIIIIIIII!" she yelled cheerfully to the audience. "Shut up!" Fishface hissed. "Why?" Icesong snapped at him. "I can act like a kit if I want to! You can't control me."

Fishface snorted as she said that. "Okay, the first one is from Devielle!" Icesong mewed. "Hollyleaf, come on stage!"

Hollyleaf, after walking on stage, asked. "What do you want now?"

"DEVIELLE WANTS YOU TO BREAK THE WARRIOR CODE ):D" Icesong said. Alarm shone in Hollyleaf's eyes. "C-Can we just go to the next one?"

"Nope!" Icesong purred.

"Fine," Hollyleaf muttered.

Hollyleaf then walked over to Toadfoot (a cat from ShadowClan) and kissed him. Right after, she jumped back and looked disgusted. "That was just gross. I won't eat anything for the rest of today. Anyway, am I done?"

Toadfoot, too, looked disgusted.

"Yup!" Icesong laughed as Hollyleaf walked back to her seat.

"Graystripe, Silverstream, and Millie, come on stage!"

The three cats came on stage. "Okay, so, Graystripe. Who do you love more, Silverstream or Millie?" Icesong giggled.

Graystripe looked worried as he looked from Silverstream to Millie. All the cats who had witnessed Graystripe's younger years, when Silverstream was alive, knew the answer. "M-Millie," Graystripe lied. "Come on Graystripe! Don't lie!" Icesong purred.

Graystripe looked at his paws, and, as quietly as he could, he murmered "Okay. I won't lie to you. I love Silverstream more."

Millie shot Graystripe a furious glare, and was about to yell at him, but Icesong used **_DARK MAGIC_** to transport Millie into the medicine room (there's a medicine room in the place where they do this).

Silverstream purred softly. "Graystripe, I love you too." Icesong purred. "Awwww! That's soooo cute!" but she talked too soon as she heard Millie yowl from the medicine room, "GRAYSTRIPE IS A ROTTON PANCAKE!". Graystripe and Silverstream walked off stage, looking awkward.

"Also," Icesong tried not to laugh as she said. "Devielle thinks Berrynose is a know-it-all mousebrain!"

Berrynose gasped, and started throwing a fit. "WELL DEVIELLE IS A MOUSEBRAIN! I'M NOT A MOUSEBRAIN! AT LEAST I'M A CLAN CAT UNLIKE THEM!"

Icesong rolled her eyes, and Daisy started to try to calm down Berrynose. "Aaaaaand," Icesong mewed. "Snowcrystal of Thunderclan wants Hawkfrost and Ivypool to kiss!"

Ivypool stood up from her seat and backed away. "Hawkfrost k-killed my friend, H-Hollyleaf, and t-tried to kill me!" her voice trembled with grief as she said Hollyleaf's name. "I command you to kiss!" Icesong ordered.

Ivypool forced herself to lean forward and kiss Hawkfrost, then run away whimpering. Hawkfrost rolled his eyes and went back to his seat.

"Well then. This one is also from Snowcrystal. One Eye (the evil one) and Slash, come on stage!" Icesong called into the audience.

One Eye and Slash both walked on stage, their eyes narrowed. "Now, fight!" Icesong ordered. The two cats, looking actually pleased to fight, jumped at eachother, and soon the air was filled with furious yowls and screeches as the cats clawed at eachother.

"Okay, this is just getting boring," Icesong yawned. "Stop it now." The cats didn't stop fighting. One Eye was towering over Slash, his fur bristling, and lunged down at Slash's throat. But Slash dodged his attack, rolling to one side.

"Stop!" Fishface yelled, loud enough for both of them to hear. They didn't stop battling. So, then Icesong used **_DARK MAGIC_** to make both of them disappear. "Okay, finally! Anyway, now Snowcrystal asked whether it was easier for the Dawn of the Clans cats to fight off Slash or One Eye!"

"Both!" a random cat yelled in the audience. Icesong shrugged. "Uhh, okay. Snowcrystal _ALSO_ wanted Berrynose to confess he loves Honeyfern more than Poppyfrost!"

Berrynose walked on stage, gulping. "They're both so pretty, though!" he protested. "JUST SAY IT," Icesong giggled.

"Fine. I like Honeyfern more!" Berrynose whimpered. "But I don't wanna lose Poppyfrost too!" he wailed. Poppyfrost looked at her paws. "I-It's okay. I knew it all along," she whimpered.

"I already said it, and now I have to say it again!" Fishface hissed. "THIS. IS. NOT. A. DRAMA SHOW!" he yelled. Icesong nodded. "Mmkay, Berrynose, get off stage before Poppyfrost explodes."

Berrynose walked off the stage, looking down.

"Okay, now Snowcrystal has something she wants Tallstar to do! Come on stage, Tallstar and Sparrow!"

The two cats walked on stage. "Okay, Tallstar, Snowcrystal wants you to throw Sparrow into lava!" Icesong said.

"But I don't want to k-" Tallstar began. "Too bad!" Icesong purred. Tallstar sighed, then leaped at Sparrow. Sparrow yowled as Tallstar grabbed him by his scruff and dragged him to the pool of lava at the edge of the stage. He flung Sparrow into it.

Sparrow's fur immedietly turned a dark blackish color as he sunk into the lava. Tallstar closed his eyes, not liking to kill _ANY_ cat. Then he walked off stage and back to his seat, his tail dragging. "Okay, now Snowcrystal has yet another question! She wants Fluttering Bird to tell Jagged Peak how proud she is of him!

Icesong used _**DARK MAGIC**_ to make Fluttering Bird appear. Jagged Peak ran onto stage. "Wow! It's been so long since I've seen you!" he purred. Fluttering Bird's eyes shone. "I really missed you! I'm so happy you've gotten so far!" Fishface muttered. "Next question. This is boring."

"Hey! It's not boring!" Icesong protested. "Whatever. Just get off stage you two," Fishface growled.

The two cats walked off stage. "Okay, this one is from sumwantin777! Briarlight, Willowshine, come on stage!" Icesong mewed.

Once they were on stage, Icesong said. "sumwantin777 wants you to argue on which one of you is Jayfeather's closer friend!"

Jayfeather walked on stage, his tail twitching. "Before you two argue, I just wanna say that Briarlight is. Willowshine is... well..." he sighed. "Anyway, Briarlight is a better friend."

Willowshine looked a bit crestfallen and Briarlight looked taken aback. "Really?" Briarlight mewed. Jayfeather shrugged. "Yeah."

Icesong smiled. "Okay, sumwantin777, that answers your question! Anyway, sumwantin777 has another que-"

Suddenly, they heard a yelling sound from outside. "What in StarClan's name is that!?" Fishface spat, looking outside. When he looked out the window, his eyes widened.

Bluestar was hissing at a monster, rambling on to it about how it was "SO MEAN" because it killed her sister. Icesong started laughing. "Wow! That was sumwantin777's question! This is exactly what she said: 'Bluestar scolding the monster for killing her sister.'"

"Okay then," Fishface muttered.

Icesong giggled. "Now sumwantin777 wants Slate and Turtletail to argue over who should be with Gray Wing in StarClan!"

The two she-cats sighed. "We don't want to argue, though," Turtletail said. "BUT WHY NOOOOOOT?" Icesong whined. "Just shut up! If they don't want to argue, they won't argue! Go to the next question," Fishface muttered.

"Fine. These ones are from OmegaLady38! Pinestar, come on stage!"

Pinestar wearily walked on stage, looking around. "Okay. OmegaLady38 wants to know if you're Jake's father!" Icesong mewed.

"No... I'm not his father," Pinestar looked confused. Icesong shrugged. "Okay! And also, OmegaLady38 wants to say that Sunstar is awesome!" Sunstar raised his head. "Wow, thanks!"

"And she also has one more question," Icesong mewed. "She's actually asking like 100 cats this question. Why didn't StarClan fight in the Great Battle?"

"No idea," Yellowfang shrugged. "Yeah. Ask the authors. We honestly don't know why," Bluestar nodded. Icesong giggled. "Okay! And now there are a few more questions, all of them from Emojiswagger123! Firestar, Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Leafpool, Swiftpaw," Icesong stopped to take a deep breath. "And Tigerstar, come on stage!"

After they were all on stage, Icesong mewed. "Okay, Emojiswagger123 wants to know, Firestar, if you could change your name, what would you change it to?" she asked. Firestar thought for a moment, before replying. "If you mean a warrior name, then it would be Flamestrike."

"Oooooo!" Icesong purred. "Nice name! Now, the next one is for Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt. Emojiswagger123 wants them to fight over Firestar!"

Firestar was currently walking back to his seat, but as she said that, he stopped dead in his tracks. "But-" he protested. "Firestar, this time you can't intervene!" Icesong giggled.

Firestar sighed, and continued to walk back to his seat. "I'm already his mate," Sandstorm mewed. "Let's _NOT_ fight over him."

Spottedleaf sighed. "But we can't break the rules by not doing the dare."

Sandstorm sighed. "Fine."

Then, Spottedleaf leaped at Cinderpelt, who jumped out of the way, slashing Spottedleaf's muzzle. Sandstorm growled and jumped at Cinderpelt, knocking her to the wall, and landed, pinning Cinderpelt down. Sandstorm started batting at Cinderpelt's belly with her hind legs, but then, Cinderpelt twisted as hard as she could, unbalancing Sandstorm.

Spottedleaf used the time Sandstorm was unbalanced to leap at her and knock her onto her back. Sandstorm, who was now pinned down by Spottedleaf, lashed out with her back legs, slashing Spottedleaf's belly.

Sandstorm, quick as lightning, leaped to her paws and grabbed Spottedleaf by her scruff, throwing her sideways.

"Okay, you can stop fighting now!" Icesong mewed. The three cats, slightly wounded, walked back to their seats. "Now Emojiswagger123 wants Leafpool to watch Crowfeather and Nightcloud be lovey dovey for two hours!" Icesong said, trying to sound innocent.

Leafpool winced. "Do I have to?

"Yup!" Icesong mewed.

Before Leafpool could protest, she used _**DARK MAGIC**_ to teleport Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud into an empty room. After a few moments, Leafpool heard the voices of Crowfeather and Nightcloud talking softly to eachother, and heard Leafpool wailing.

Icesong smiled, "Next question. This one is once again from Emojiswagger123. Swiftpaw, what do you think of Cloudtail and Brightheart being mates?"

Swiftpaw sighed. "It makes Brightheart happy. That's all that matters..."

Icesong nodded. "Okay. And now..." she started to giggle. "This one is also from Emojiswagger123. Tigerstar, who would you rather marry, Longtail or Bluestar?"

Tigerstar widened his eyes. "I would rather marry a hedgehog!" he spat. Icesong snorted. "Okay, if you say so," and made the hedgehog appear, once again.

Again, Tigerstar fainted.

Firestar laughed in his seat.

"Aww, there aren't any more questions! I guess that's all!" Icesong whimpered. "Bye," Fishface grunted. "BUH-BYE!" Icesong squeaked as the curtains closed.


	5. Chapter 4

Icesong ran on stage, humming the Nyan Cat song. "Heyo!" she squeaked. "Uh, hello audience..." Fishface grumbled.

"Let's get straight to the questions!" Icesong purred. "This one is from OmegaLady38! She wants Mapleshade and Hawkfrost to get married!

Suddenly, Mapleshade appeared in a beautiful white dress with blood stains on it and Hawkfrost appeared in a black suit, and he, too, had blood stains on him. "Mapleshade. Do you promise to be very evil to Hawkfrost, for the rest of your life?" Icesong asked.

"Erm... yes," Mapleshade said awkwardly. "Hawkfrost," Icesong turned to Hawkfrost. "Do you promise to tell Mapleshade she's pretty for the rest of her life?"

"I do," Hawkfrost said. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE GONNA BETRAY ME LIKE APPLEDUSK!" Mapleshade screeched, jumping at Hawkfrost and biting his neck. "Let go!" Icesong gasped. Fishface hissed and jumped on Mapleshade, grabbed her by her scruff, and threw her off Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost collapsed on the ground, a pool of blood around his neck. Jayfeather, who had been watching, walked over to Hawkfrost and sniffed him. "Just take him to the medicine room. He'll be okay," he muttered.

Icesong teleported Hawkfrost to the medicine room using _**DARK MAGIC**_ and continued. "Well, that was scary. Er, next question is also from OmegaLady38. She wants to feed Firestar waffles!"

Icesong gasped. "But I wanted the waffles!" she wailed. "I can have waffles?" Firestar mewed excitedly, jumping up from his seat. "SHUT UP, JUST EAT THE WAFFLES!" Fishface groaned as a waffle appeared in front of Firestar, and another appeared in front of Icesong.

"YAY!" Icesong squeaked as she ate the waffle. Firestar then licked his lips and ate his own waffle. After Icesong had finished her waffle, she mewed. "OmegaLady38 also wants to say that Leafstar is bae!"

"Thank you!" Leafstar purred in the audience. "And OmegaLady38 also wants to ask one question. Blackstar, Russetfur, go on stage!" Icesong mewed.

Once the two cats were on stage, Icesong said to Blackstar. "OmegaLady38 wants to know if you love Russetfur! Be honest!"

Blackstar shifted his paws nervously. "I-I don't love her, no," he muttered. "Why'd you cry when she died, then?" asked Icesong. "One, I didn't cry, and two, she was my deputy, of course I was sad."

Icesong rolled her eyes. "I said be honest!"

"Fine... yes, I do," Blackstar growled. Russetfur purred quietly as he said that. "Okay, next question!" Icesong purred. The two cats walked off the stage. "This one is from Emojiswagger123! Jayfeather, come on stage!" Icesong said. Jayfeather walked on stage.

"Please let it not be about my stick," he muttered. "Okay, Jayfeather. Who do you love more; Your clan, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, or your stick?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Well, I guess Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They've been with me my whole life, and stay loyal to me. And some of the cats in my clan I honestly don't like," his gaze flitted to Berrynose, and, thank goodness, Berrynose didn't notice.

"Mmkay!" Icesong mewed. "Also, Emojiswagger123 wants to know if she bothered you by calling your stick 'the stick'."

Jayfeather shook his head. "Nope. That didn't bother me."

As Jayfeather walked off the stage, Icesong mewed. "Okay! This one is from Emojiswagger123. Bluestar, come on stage!" Bluestar came on stage.

"Bluestar, would you rather mate with Firestar or Thrushpelt?" Icesong asked. "Thrushpelt," Bluestar said immedietly. "I think of Firestar as more of a son, not my mate."

"Okay!" Icesong mewed. "This one is still from Emojiswagger123. Come on stage, Ferncloud!" Ferncloud walked on stage, looking weary. "Okay. Ferncloud, which of your kits is your favorite?"

Ferncloud thought for a moment, then mewed. "It's really hard to choose, but I guess Icecloud."

"Yay! She has a similar name to me!" Icesong purred. Ferncloud nodded and went back to her seat. "Okay, one more question from Emojiswagger123! Jake, come on stage!" Icesong mewed. Jake jumped onto the stage and padded over. "Yes?" he said.

"Who do you love more; Nutmeg, Quince, or Tallstar?" Icesong asked.

Jake blinked. "I guess Nutmeg. She was very kind and sweet," he looked dreamy for a few seconds, before walking off stage.

"One more question. This one is from AmberflameWarrior! Spiderleg, come here!" she called. Spiderleg grumpily walked on stage. "What do you want?"

"AmberflameWarrior wants to know why the heck you became mates with Daisy? What did you see in her?" Icesong mewed.

"She's pretty... she's... um... a good mother," Spiderleg found it hard to find reasons why he loved his 'mate'. Daisy whimpered in her seat. "You don't love me, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Spiderleg spat.

Icesong sighed. "Whatever. Just go back to your seat, Spiderleg!"

After Spiderleg had walked back to her seat, Icesong looked at the clock. "Oops, guess It's time to go!" she mewed. "Bye guys! Thanks for all the reviews!" she purred. "Um, bye," Fishface muttered. The curtains closed.


	6. Chapter 5

"ERMAGERD!" Icesong yowled. "SO MANY REVIEWS! AHHHHHH! I CAN'T FIT THIS MANY IN ONE CHAPTER!" she then, after running around the stage, fainted. Fishface rolled his eyes and threw a bucket of water on her. "GET UP AND DO YOUR JOB," he hissed.

Icesong whimpered and got up. "Fine! The first question is from sumwantin777! Clear Sky, One Eye, and Thunder, come on stage!"

 **sumwantin777** **chapter 4**

 **That's great! I really like it!**  
 **For Clear Sky: Which is more important, Star Flower, your territories, cats or family?**  
 **For One Eye: Do you think Clear Sky is a good son-in-law?**  
 **For Thunder: Do you want to slash Star Flower?**

After they had walked on stage, she asked Clear Sky "What is more important; Star Flower, your territories, cats, or family?"

Clear Sky flicked his tail. "I guess my cats are the most important. _"_

Icesong shrugged. "Okay... if you say so! Now, One Eye, do you think Clear Sky is a good son-in-law?"

One Eye started to bristle. "No! He's so weak and soft!" he hissed. "Geez. Okay! Stop trying to act like Fishface!" Icesong growled.

"Hey!" Fishface gasped.

"Well, anyway, next question..." Icesong murmered, trying to change the subject. "Thunder, would you like to slash Star Flower?"

Thunder sighed. "Not really, but I don't like her."

"Okay," Icesong said. "You three can go off stage now!"

After they were back in their seats, she said. "Next is from Devielle! Spottedleaf, Crookedstar, and Graystripe, come on stage!"

 **Devielle** **chapter 4** **Now... Let's see...**  
 **Spottedleaf, tell Firestar the truth on how you feel about the FireXSand relationship...**  
 **Crookedstar... If you could change the past, so you never broke your jaw, would you? (If you did, you would probably never become leader...)**  
 **Ummm... (Running out of ideas...)**  
 **Greystripe! If you could change the past so you were born in RiverClan, were a mate with Silverstream, and she survived the kitting because of a proper medicine cat helping, then watching your kits grow up properly, would you?**

"Spottedleaf, tell Firestar the truth on how you feel about Firestar and Sandstorm being mates!" Icesong giggled. Spottedleaf looked at her paws. "N-No. I'm not j-jealous of him or anything..."

Icesong rolled her eyes. "Just say the truth Spotty!"

Spottedleaf sighed. "Fine. I wish I had been his mate."

Firestar gasped in the audience.

"Oooookay!" Icesong mewed. "Crookedstar, if you could change the past so you never broke your jaw, would you?" Crookedstar shifted his paws. "Yes, I would. I would rather have a nice life as a warrior then a bad life as a leader."

Icesong nodded. "Okay. Now, Graystripe! If you could change the past so you were born in RiverClan, you had a nice life with Silverstream there, she survived her kitting, and you watched your kits grow up, would you?"

Graystripe shook his head. "I'm sorry, Silverstream, but I have a... er... okay mate here, an amazing best friend, and, most of all, I'm loyal to ThunderClan."

Icesong nodded. "Okay, Graystripe! You can all go off stage."

After the three cats were off stage, she mewed. "Next question is from Emojiswagger123!"

 **Emojiswagger123** **chapter 5**

 **0.0 For Jayfeather: a) 2224, and 4-22 94, so what does 94-22? b) if you could change your name, what would you change it to? to Firestar: If you were to turn blue, what would you name be? to Berrynose, a) don't worry, you're one of my fav. characters b) if you could only save Poppyfrost or Honeyfern, which one would you save? to Leopardstar, you're awesome. to Graystripe, fall into a tub of water for five seconds. and lastly to Bluestar, who do you like more, Spottedleaf or Firestar?**

"Jayfeather, Firestar, Berrynose, Leopardstar, Graystripe, Bluestar, come on stage!"

After they were on stage, she mewed. "Jayfeather! 2224, and 4-22 94, so what does 94-22?"

Jayfeather's eyes narrowed. "Uhhhh. What? Are you trying to kill me?"

Icesong laughed and continued, "Okay, Jayfeather, you have another question, and It'll make more sense to you. If you could change your name, what would it be?"

"Hmm. I guess Jayfrost," Jayfeather replied. "Oh, cool! Anyway, now, Firestar," Icesong turned to Firestar. "If you were to turn blue, what would your name be?"

Firestar blinked. "What an odd question, but sure, I'll answer it. Uhhhhh... River... Rivertalon? I honestly don't know..."

Icesong giggled. "Yeah, that was a really weird question! And Berrynose, Emojiswagger123 says you're one of her favorite characters."

Berrynose purred. "Awesome! She has a good taste then!"

"Also, she wants to ask you; If you could only save Poppyfrost or Honeyfern, which one would you choose?"

Berrynose bristled. "Honeyfern is already dead... but... but..." Then, suddenly, the worker cat, Mudsplash, fell on him. "Sorry!" Mudsplash said. "You really need to fix this cei-"

Icesong hissed at Mudsplash, interrupting him. "YOU'RE GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!"

Mudsplash rolled his eyes and walked away.

Icesong called after him, "PS, I LOOKED IN YOUR DIARY!"

Icesong muttered, "Finally, he's gone," then said. "Anyway, Emojiswagger123 thinks Leopardstar is awesome!"

Leopardstar purred. "Thanks."

"Also, she wants Graystripe to fall in a tub of water for five seconds!"

Graystripe's fur bristled. "Why!?"

"Because!" Icesong replied.

"But I don't wa-"

Before Graystripe could finish his sentence, a tub of water appeared below him. He fell into it with a big splash. He spat out a mouthful of water and hissed. "Ugh! I hate water!"

Firestar laughed in the audience and Graystripe said, a hint of laughter in his voice, "SHUT UP!"

Icesong was on the floor laughing, and Fishface had to slap her to make her stop. "HEY! Don't slap me!" she protested. "Just go to the next question!" Fishface growled.

"Okay, Bluestar! Who do you like more; Spottedleaf or Firestar?"

Bluestar thought for a moment, then said. "Firestar, actually."

Icesong nodded. "Okay! That's actually all! You guys can go off stage."

After they were back in their seats, she mewed. "The next one is from hayjay5304! Scourge, Tigerstar, Firestar, come on stage!"

 **hayjay5304** **chapter 5**

 ***Smiling, amused* You should Force Scourge and Tigerstar to act like they're in love. Then ask Firestar's opinion on the pair, while they are still standing in front of him being all soppy.**

Icesong tried not to laugh as she read out the dare. "Scourge, Tigerstar, act like you're in love! Or else! And Firestar, watch them and say your opinion on them!"

Tigerstar and Scourge glared at eachother and then at Icesong. "OR ELSE WHAT?" Tigerstar hissed.

"Or else I'll tell everyone you wear pink diapers with purple polkadots!" Icesong purred.

Suddenly, Icesong got an idea. She grabbed a mouse and poured a love potion into it. "Now eat this!" she mewed. Tigerstar took a bite and licked his lips. "Delicious."

Scourge, hesitant at first, too took a bite and realized Tigerstar was gazing at him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Scourge said. "Not if I kill you first," Tigerstar purred.

Icesong rolled her eyes. "Wow. It actually worked."

Scourge snorted. "Well, I'll kill you more brutally!"

"Nope!" Tigerstar laughed, pulling out a chainsaw.

"Wat..." Icesong widened her eyes.

"You're so evil!" Scourge smiled. "You're eviller!" Tigerstar purred.

Firestar was just watching, wide eyed. "So, Firestar, what do you think?" Icesong giggled.

"I think that the couple is..." Firestar began. "OH LOOK! THE HEDGEHOG'S BACK!" he mewed as the hedgehog appeared. When Tigerstar saw it, he fainted.

Scourge gasped. "YOU KILLED MY ONE TRUE HATE!" he wailed. But a few seconds after, the potion wore off. "That was weird... anyway, thanks for killing him," Scourge muttered, walking away.

"Well... that was... weird," Icesong blinked. "Anyway, next question is from **D** evielle!"

 **Devielle** **chapter 5**

 **Jayfeather, how many cats have you been mad at, in the name of the Stick? (I'd ask how many cats you've been mad at in general but...)**  
 **Jayfeather, If you could bring Sticky to life, would you?**  
 **Bramblestar, now that you know that Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze aren't your kits, how do you feel? (Keeping in mind that Jayfeather broke the warrior code for a stick, and that Hollyleaf is a robot for the warrior code.)**

Icesong called to the audience. "Jayfeather, Brambleclaw, come here!"

After the two cats were on the stage, Icesong turned to Jayfeather. "How many cats have you been mad at, in the name of the stick?"

Jayfeather thought for a moment, counting in his mind, then said. "Woah. I can't count them there are so many."

Icesong giggled. "Okay. Also, if you could bring Sticky to life, would you?"

Jayfeather immedietly said, "YES!" Then covered his mouth. "I-I mean, no. It's just a stick."

"Okay, Jayfeather, you're done for this chapter!" Icesong mewed. "Finally," Jayfeather muttered, walking back to his seat.

"Now, Bramblestar. Now that you know Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze aren't your real kits, how do you feel?"

Bramblestar sighed. "I wish they were my kits, but I have forgiven Squirrelflight and Leafpool by now. That's in the past."

Icesong nodded, "Okay!" as Bramblestar walked back to his seat. "Next ones are from Snowcrystal of Thunderclan!"

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan** **chapter 4**

 **HAHAHHAHA LOVEN' THIS!**

 **Thunder and Viloet Dawn to tell use what thier kits look like, act like, and what their names are.**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan** **chapter 5**

 **Poor Spiderleg...**

 **Sharpclaw to swing dance with his Mate.**

 **Billystorm to leave his Twolegs forever.**

 **Sparrow to get out of the lava and when people ask how he was saved... her said he had Lionblaze.**

 **And others... i am just to lazy right now.**

"Okay, Thunder, Violet Dawn, Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Billystorm, Sparrow, come on stage!"

Once they were on stage, Icesong mewed. "Thunder, Violet Dawn, what do your kits look like, act like, and what are their names?"

"Their names are Pinekit, Redkit, and Fernkit. Pinekit is a solid, dark reddish brown she-kit, and she's very shy and sweet, and has blue eyes, Redkit looks like Thunderstar, only he has long fur, and is a very energetic tom, and Fernkit is a white tom with black splotches, and he's playful and likes hunting, oh, and he has orange eyes like mine," Violet Dawn purred.

"Their warrior names are; Pineflower, Redstorm, and Fernpelt!" Thunderstar said. (I completely made this up, BTW)

"Okay, thank you Thunderstar and Violet Dawn! You can go off stage now if you want!" Icesong mewed. After they went back to their seats, she laughed."Now Snowcrystal wants Sharpclaw to swing dance with Cherrytail!"

Sharpclaw nodded. "Okay," and turned to Cherrytail. Cherrytail looked excited. They began to twirl around with eachother and do various moves. "Nice!" Icesong squeaked after they were done. They nodded and went back to their seats.

"Okay, Billystorm, Snowcrystal wants you to leave your twolegs forever!" Icesong said. Billystorm tilted his head. "I already did..."

"Oh, yeah!" Icesong remembered. "You decided to stay in the gorge!"

Billystorm nodded.

"Well, okay. Next question!" Icesong mewed. "Wait... there are no more questions!" she wailed. Then, suddenly, they heard a bubbling sound, and the pool of lava appeared again. Sparrow crawled out of it.

"What the meep..." Icesong gasped. "I had Lionblaze!" Sparrow said.

Lionblaze was staring at Sparrow. "What!? What do you mean?"

(I have no idea why Snowcrystal asked for this, but they did XD)

"W-Well then, that was really weird. But there are no more questions. So baaaiiiii!" Icesong squeaked. "I'm gonna go eat ice cream!" she said, running off the stage.

"Bye..." Fishface muttered, turning off the camera.


	7. LITTLE UPDATE

*LITTLE UPDATE*

So sorry I didn't make a chapter today! I had a concert, and I never could find the time to make a chapter. I might not make one tomorrow, either, but I definetly will the day after tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 6 (PART 1)

**OML. I JUST DELETED ABOUT 30 MINUTES OF A CHAPTER. WOW. ;-; Sorry if I seem like I'm speeding through the chapter. That's why :(**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan** **Dec 8**

 **(XD I had to ask anyway.)**

 **Cherrytail and Sharpclaw never swinged danced though...**

"Uh, yes we did?" Sharpclaw said.

 **Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves to have kits.**

Hollyleaf whimpered. "Why? I love him, but..."

"Well, you'll see them in the next chapter," Icesong mewed.

 **Same for Half Moon and Jayfeather.**

"You'll see them, too, in the next chapter!" Icesong purred. "Their kits, I mean."

 **Ask Bluestar if she was happy at the en that Fireheart was there to stop a unjust battle when she went of the wrong side of the stick.**

"Not completely sure what you mean..." Bluestar blinked.

 **I would do more but... I gtg. :(**

 _ **Next Questions**_

 **OmegaLady38** **Dec 8**

 **Brackenfur is Thunderclan's leader now. Bramblestar, your services are no longer needed.**

"But if I suddenly became leader just because you want me to, that would be breaking the warrior code," Brackenfur mewed. Bramblestar nodded in agreement.

 **Mothwing, do you love Leafpool.**

"Uh, no, we don't love eachother," Mothwing said.

 **And, Mothflight, what would you do if I told you your medicine code has been broken countless times? The offenders need to be punished! Bring me Leafpool! Yellowfang has already suffered enough. Leafpool has yet to be punished fairly.**

"But I won't hand over my friend so you can punish her! She's my friend!" Mothwing gasped.

 _ **Next Questions**_

 **Starflower6** **Dec 8**

 **Ask Jayfeather to stuff deathberries along with his stick to a badger.**

"You didn't say which badger," Jayfeather grinned, picking up his stick and deathberries. He walked over to Midnight and dropped them next to her. "Clever you are," Midnight said. Jayfeather smiled and walked back to his seat.

 **Ask Firestar if Spottedleaf didnt die, who would he choose for a mate. (FirexSpotted please!)**

"Sorry, but I only had a crush on Spottedleaf. Plus, she's a medicine cat. I would've been dreamy over her for a little while but gotten over it and eventually became mates with Sandstorm," Firestar mewed.  
 **Jayfeather to smash his stick with a hammer.**

Jayfeather walked on stage, his tail twitching. "Do I have to?" he growled. "Yes!" Icesong purred. Jayfeather grabbed a hammer, then his stick, and smashed his stick into small splintery pieces. Jayfeather sighed, "Happy?" then walked off stage, his tail drooping.

 **I'll continue the chapter tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 6 (PART 2)

**Continuing chapter 6**

"Hey guys! We have Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves' kits!" Icesong purred. (You'll see the other kits in the next chapter)

Foxkit: A fluffy, dark ginger-and-white tom with amber eyes. He's playful and very good at hunting.

Lilykit: An unusually small, white she-kit with black paws, tail, and tips of ears, bright blind green eyes, and silky fur.

 **sumwantin777** **Dec 8**

 **I really like it! I get some questions.**  
 **Tell Clear Sky that he's my favourite character, and he's doing well.**

"Thanks," Clear Sky meowed.  
 **Star Flower: Do you think Clear Sky is handsome? If yes, which part of him is the most handsome part?**

"Yes!" Star Flower mewed. "And his eyes... his eyes are very handsome."  
 **Jay's Wing and Bright Stream singing "Unite or Die" in duet style.**

"Erm. We don't know what that is," Jayfeather (Jay's Wing) said.  
 **Clear Sky acts like a fanboy of Firestar because he rebuilded his clan.**

"No! I won't!" Clear Sky narrowed his eyes.

 **Emojiswagger123** **Dec 8**

 **too bad Jayfeather didn't die because of my math problem.**

Jayfeather snorted.

 **For Tigerstar, kiss Spottedleaf. For Spottedleaf, slap Tigerstar.**

"EW, NO! I WON'T KISS HER! SHE'S WEAK!" Tigerstar hissed. Spottedleaf snorted and slapped Tigerstar in the face. Tigerstar shot a glare at her before stalking away.

 **For Scrouge i love you.**

"Uh. Okay?" Scourge said.

 **For Mapleshade, would you rather be with Appledusk, but no kits, or have your kits, but no Appledusk.**

"MY KITS!" Mapleshade screeched. "APPLEDUSK DESERVES TO DIE TEN TIMES!"

 **For Firestar, a) River could not be a prefix for a warrior name. Pick again.**

"Fine. Hailfur," Firestar snorted.

 **b) If you were to turn black, what would your warrior name be?**

"That question again? Okay, well, I guess Nightstrike," Firestar replied.

 **for Bluestar, throw Oakheart into a tub of lava for five seconds.**

"But I can't hurt my true love!" Bluestar whimpered. Blackheart groaned. "I don't think we can make her..."

 **For Greystripe, five more seconds in the tub.**

"Noooooooooo!" Graystripe whimpered as the tub appeared below him. When it disappeared, he got up, his fur soaking wet. Graystripe sighed heavily and walked back to his seat.

 **for Jayfeather, throw your stick in the lava and scream, HAHAHA THE DING DONGS DEAD!" for no particular reason.**

Jayfeather blinked. "Okay then..."

He walked on stage and grabbed his stick, then walked over to the lava pit. He threw his stick in then said, "HAHAHA THE DING DO-" he couldn't finish saying it before laughing. "Wait, Jayfeather can laugh?" Icesong gasped. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes at her. "Uh, yes," and walked off stage.

 **For Leopardstar, kiss Firestar.**

"No! He's a ThunderClan cat! And the leader, at that!" Leopardstar growled. "You have to!" Blackheart ordered. Leopardstar, already looking grossed out, walked over to Firestar and kissed him. She jumped back. "That was disgusting!"

Firestar didn't look very pleased either. "I agree," he muttered.

 **For Cinderpelt, would you rather be with Firestar, but only be with him for two moons, or continue as a medicine cat?**

Cinderpelt sighed. "Stay as a medicine cat."

 **for Firestar, if two plus two is four, what is negative dive minis one hundred(i tried to do that for Jayfeather, but i got that wierd thing instread.**

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "No idea."

 **Lastly, for Bluestar, give a warrior name to Ravenpaw.**

Bluestar nodded, thought for a moment, then called. "Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be called Ravenflight! StarClan honors your speed and intelligence."

All the cats yelled out. "Ravenflight! Ravenflight!"

Ravenpaw(flight?) purred quietly.

 **and to Ravenpaw, your awesome**

Ravenpaw blinked. "Thanks!" he purred.

 **Starflower6** **Dec 6**

 **Ask Hollyleaf to kiss Ashfur**

Hollyleaf's eyes widened. "NO! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Ashfur nodded. "I would never kiss Hollyleaf! She's the foster-daughter of a HORRIBLE she-cat, and she's half-clan!"

 **Ask Bluestar to kiss Thistleclaw**

Bluestar whinced. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes," Blackheart growled.

Bluestar walked over to Thistleclaw, kissed him, then jumped back, hissing. Thistleclaw did the same.

 **Pebbleheart25** **Dec 8**

 **Great story so far!**

"Thanks!" Icesong purred.

 **Berrynose:**  
 **A) Would you rather have been bitten by the snake instead of Honeyfern?**

"Yes!" Berrynose wailed, tears in his eyes. "She shouldn't have died!"  
 **B) Jump into lava.**

Berrynose, immedietly looking annoyed again, gasped. "NO! WHY IN STARCLAN WOULD I KILL MYSELF?"

 **(I don't know if we can do this for Icesong, but I'll add this in anyways...)**  
 **Icesong:**  
 **A) If you had kits, what would you name them, what would you want them to look like, and how would you want them to act?**

"I would name them Cloudkit, Rainkit, and Flowerkit, and I would want them to act awesome!" Icesong purred.  
 **B) Dump a bucket of water on Fishface.**

Icesong giggled, and snuck up on Fishface, who was currently reading a book about the best ways to cook squirrels. She grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on him. Fishface jumped back, hissing. "HEY! ICESONG! REALLY? DID SOMEONE DARE YOU TO DO THIS?" he spat.

"Yes!" Icesong fell on the floor laughing. Fishface, looking extremely angry, grabbed another bucket of water and dumped it on her. "HEY!" Icesong gasped. "You ruined my new phone!"

"You didn't bring your phone, you idiot!" Fishface spat. "Oh, right," Icesong mewed, getting up.

 **Tigerstar**  
 **A) Marry a hedgehog or a porcupine?**

Tigerstar responded by fainting.

 **Mudsplash (the worker):**  
 **A) Destroy the ceiling completely.**

Mudsplash looked pleased to do that. "Okay! I love breaking ceilings!" he climbed up a ladder and drilled a hole in the ceiling. Then he went ontop of the ceiling, and, using the power of bananas, he made the whole ceiling disappear. "WHAT IN THE WORLD..." Icesong breathed.  
 **B) Tell everyone how much you're paid for working at this show.**

"A total of 0 dollars!" Mudsplash purred. "Apparently, I'm not paid that much because I break the ceiling about... hmm... oh yes, ten times a day!"

 **Grey Wing:**  
 **A) Who do you prefer? Turtle Tail or Slate?**

"Can't choose," Gray Wing sighed.  
 **B) Kill Tom (the horribly named cat).**

Gray Wing snuck up on Tom, then leaped at him. Gray Wing bit into his throat. "Okay, done!" Gray Wing mewed.

 **And, finally, dump buckets of water on every cat in the audience.**

"But-" Gray Wing protested.

"You have to!" Blackheart ordered.

Gray Wing sighed, "Fine," then grabbed a giant bucket of water. She spilled it over all the cats in the audience. "HEY! I WAS STARTING TO DRY OFF!" Graystripe wailed.

 **Unicorn brownies** **Dec 7**

 **Lol! Little cloud do you love cinderpelt?**

"No," Littlecloud replied. "She's only a friend."

 **Dawn-Leaf21** **Dec 10**

 **1\. I dare Tigerstar to announce to everyone he loves pink unicorns.**

Tigerstar immedietly hissed, but Blackheart glared at him. "You HAVE to," Blackheart spat. Tigerstar whimpered and went on stage. "I LOVE PINK UNICORNS!" he yowled, then immedietly hissed in rage and stalked off the stage. Everyone, even Fishface, laughed.  
 **2\. Make Brambleclaw swallow a beetle alive.**

Brambleclaw gasped. "Why!?"

"Because they told you to," Blackheart replied.

"Fine," Brambleclaw sighed. He grabbed a beetle and attempted to swallow it. He managed to swallow it down. "Ugh," Brambleclaw looked disgusted. "I can feel it moving around..."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and walked over. "Come on. You can go to the medicine room." Then he lead Brambleclaw to the medicine room.  
 **3\. And ask Ravenpaw if he loves Barley. :P**

"N-No, I don't," Ravenpaw mewed. "He's just a friend."

 **Guest** **Dec 8**

 **THIS IS HILARIOUS! Amazing fanfic!**

"Thanks so much!" Icesong purred.  
 **Ok, so for Tigerstar: If you could either be a kittypet or a bunny rabbit, which would you be?**

"BUNNY RABBIT!" Tigerstar screeched.

 **Tigerstar again: Which is your favorite kit *Hawkfrost, Mothwing, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt suddenly start staring at him intently*?**

"Hawkfrost!" Tigerstar growled. "I can't choose Brambleclaw, because he's weak. Hawkfrost is half-clan, but he's strong!"

 **Leafpool: If you could be a warrior, WindClan or ThunderClan, would you want to be? If so, which Clan?**

Leafpool sighed. "ThunderClan. I'm loyal to ThunderClan."

"Okay! That's all for today!" Icesong mewed. "I'll make more chapters soon!"

The curtains closed.


	10. UPDATE

So... an admin (or a worker for an admin) sent a review. They said I broke a rule; I posted an interactive story, which are not allowed unless they're in a forum (apparently. I didn't know that until now)

So, my only option is to move this story over to a forum. Don't worry, I'll continue the story. Icesong and Fishface will still be there. So will the other cats. But It'll just be in a forum.

I don't WANT to, but I kind of have to, or else I might be suspended, or even banned.

I've been really busy though, so I might not make the forum immediately, but I will in the next few days!

Merry Christmas (or near christmas)~


	11. Another Update

Sorry, I won't be continuing this... I just don't really feel inspired to continue it, and after I found out it was against the rules to make a interactive story unless It's in a forum and I stopped making chapters, I kind of lost interest in it...

Once again, I'm really sorry. I may make more stories in the future, though.

I may actually continue this eventually, just probably not any time soon.


	12. I'M BACK

YAY! I'M BACK!

This will be continued in the forums! Ask me in private messages for the link, for some reason the link won't appear in the story.


End file.
